A process for producing reinforced wire mesh of the type recited hereinabove is known from Austrian Patent 373 513, wherein prefabricated transverse wires with end pieces bent back in the shape of loops are supplied to wire mesh welding machine, which requires additional manufacturing efforts because of the bent transverse wire ends, the transverse wires are difficult to handle or to store in a storage warehouse.